Donde estas, Prusia!
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: '…DONDE ESTABA!, no es que a Roderich le preocupase, claro que no, como creen!, pero…Ahh, al diablo, quería a Prusia…Y este no estaba' /PruAus, menciones de otras parejas/


**Título**: Donde estas, Prusia?  
**Pareja(s):** Prusia x Austria, principal. Menciones de otras parejas, Usa x Uk, Rusia x China, Francia x Canadá, Alemania x Italia, España x Romano, Hong Kong x Islandia, Grecia x Japón y no directamente: Suecia x Finlandia & Dinamarca x Noruega.

**Género**: Romance, algo de comedia…  
**Clasificación**: T  
**Advertencias**: Hmm, mal uso del lenguaje (Muy mal Austria!)  
**Resumen**: '…DONDE ESTABA?, no es que a Roderich le preocupase, claro que no, como creen?, pero…Ahh, al diablo, quería a Prusia…Y este no estaba!'

'¿¡Donde esta?', pensaba el Austriaco sentado en la junta mundial, ya se estaba frustrando, si era San Valentín!, ese día donde las parejas se ponen acarameladas y se regalan cosas como, flores, chocolates, se dicen que se aman y cosas así…Pero, donde estaba ese prusiano narcisista al que TANTO quería?, porque si…ambos estaban juntos, pero no lo ha visto desde ayer y ya se estaba pre-…NO!, claro que no!, él NO estaba preocupado por Gilbert es solo que, solo que…YA!, si, esta bien, se estaba preocupando por Prusia!, lo necesitaba…Lo amaba…

Pero ahora no estaba con el y no podía llamarlo durante la reunión…Normas de educación básicas…Aunque bien podía mandar a la mierda a la educación esta vez, solo esta vez…Aunque no creía que a alguien le molestara, nadie ponía atención, la verdad, NADIE estaba siquiera a cargo de la reunión, aunque había alguien al frente, mas bien, habían dos personas al frente…Arthur y Alfred…Dibujando?, DIBUJANDO!,

Arthur dibuja un corazón con el giz blanco en la pizarra…Alfred sonríe y dibuja otro corazón al lado del antes dibujado por el Ingles…

-'Aww!, que lindos, es una escena tan dulce que podría causar diabetes y caries!', pensó Roderich frunciendo el ceño…De verdad estaba poniéndose inestable-

Arthur le quita el giz al Americano y dibuja…Esperen!, q-que esta dibujando, Dios! Y Alfred le sonríe de manera no sana!...Se besan…Más bien, se violan…Y frente a todos!

-'Indecentes'- Piensa Roderich otra vez…El Británico y el declarado fanático de la comida rápida salen de la junta y no precisamente a jugar Dominó…-

Y el resto, bueno, el resto…Francia no estaba y no precisamente porque haya faltado, lo más seguro es que se haya ido a hacer lo mismo que los otros dos…Y tampoco estaba ese chico…Hmmm, como es que era?...Ca-Can…cancún?, no…Can-Cana…Canarias?...Tampoco…Cana-da?...Si!, Canadá, ese país sobre Estados Unidos y al lado de Groenlandia!

Bueno, pero todavía no todos se retiraban a hacer 'cosas', Yao e Iván aun estaba ahí…China sentado en las piernas de Rusia de manera incitante, jugando con la bufanda y los pliegues de la ropa de este y conversando, Iván sonreía, pero no era su típica sonrisa fingida de comercial que te decía: ' Se uno con Rusia, es gratis!'. Sino que esta era real.

Ludwig y Feliciano comían 'pastaaaa~' que trajo el menor de los Italianos…Y hablando de Italianos!, Lovino comía una ensalada de tomates y le ofreció un poco al español…QUE?, Lovino OFRECIÓ de sus TOMATES a ESPAÑA?, wow!, esto no se ve siempre!. Antonio aceptó el ofrecimiento, comió el trozo y le dio un casto beso en los labios…El Italiano le dijo un: 'España bastardo'…Pero no se alejo, eh?

También varios arreglaron en simplemente faltar, como los Nórdicos…hasta Islandia!, según China se quedo con Hong Kong…No creo que sea necesario decir porque…Japón y Grecia también faltaron, el helénico siendo potencia en…'esas cosas' no hubiera esperado hasta salir…Pobre Japón…Hey!,pobre?, no será un tipo con suerte?...Nadie sabe…

Bueno, en resumen, todos estaban con sus parejas ese día menos él!...El reloj marcó la hora de salida pronto y el pues, se fue sin más…Llego a su casa y entro, colgó su chaqueta y fue a su habitación, pero entonces:

-Roderich!- Un grito-

-Ah?- Se desentendió, Prusia NUNCA, JAMÁS en la VIDA, le llama por su nombre-

-Te tengo una sorpresa!-

-Hey, hey…Donde estabas?, no te he visto en todo el maldito día y me sales con una sorpresa, que quieres?-

-Oye, mira, perdon…-

-Que?- Ahora SI se desentendió, Prusia JAMÁS se disculpa-

-Es que yo, pues busqué esto todo el día y yo odio el compromiso, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…Pero…-

-Pero...?-

Austria ya estaba sorprendido…Pero su sorpresa aumento cuando Gilbert puso una rodilla en el suelo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y…Un anillo?, oh dios…

-Roderich…Querrías casarte conmigo?-

…Que le dijo?, casarse…Él…Oh-oh dios…

-Gilbert…-Roderich se emociono, es cierto el detestaba que lo vieran así…pero, esta vez no le interesó ni un poco- Si, si quiero casarme contigo-

El Prusiano se alegro, tomo su mano y le puso el anillo…

-Es bonito…-Dijo el Austriaco-

-Que bien que te haya gustado…-

-Te pasaste todo el día buscando esto para mi?-

-Si…No creías que te daría cualquier cosa, no?-

-Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti, señorito-

°o° Fin °o°


End file.
